


Whispers in the Dark

by Kyoki777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione, Dark Tom, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Horcruxes, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki777/pseuds/Kyoki777
Summary: Series of Chronological Drabble written. Dark Hermione.Tom Riddle becomes fascinated with one Hermione Granger, the head girl that had transferred to Hogwarts two years ago. She had been nothing of consequence to him until one day he figured out her true nature.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this Drabble: "Don't you Dare"
> 
> You can find more of my drabble work or submit a prompt on my tumblr blog. Kyoki777

“Tom Marvolo Riddle!”

The Boy in question turned to face the person who had called his name, the anger making him quirk an eyebrow. There was no reason to use his full name, He wasn't doing anything  _ wrong _ . He was the perfect student, the perfect boy, or so everyone thought. His eyes fell on the witch that had called his name watching as she stomped towards him, nostrils flaring. It was amazing, watching the girl rampage towards him. It seemed she had figured out she was missing something. He held back a smirk, it had only taken her a few hours. 

“Where is it?!” the curly haired witch demanded.

“Where is what?” Tom asked, the look of perfect innocence and confusion on his face. He felt glee as the girl only seemed to get angrier, the magic around her sparking dangerously. He watched in fascination as it seemed to make her wild curls electrified. Did she realize that happened when she was angry? Could she feel the magic that she was filling the air with?

“My  _ book”  _ she spat out the word with so much venom it made him laugh on the inside. 

“You have so  _ many  _ Hermione, You’ll have to be more specific” he advised her. He watched in fascination as the anger died a little, anxiety taking its place. He knew what book she was asking about, knew that it was a book that she  _ shouldn’t  _ have.

“I know you have it Riddle. You are the only one who could have possibly seen it and taken it.” She said ”Give it back”

“Even if I did have the book you are talking about, which I might not have since you have refused to give me the title, there are certain things called manners. If you want something, you are supposed to ask nicely Hermione.”

He had to admit, she was beautiful when she was angry, the magic sparking around her. 

“You  _ know  _ what book Riddle.”

“Say the name Hermione.” He coaxed, amused at how she again seemed nervous. They both knew what book, but it was obvious he would not admit to having it until she admitted it out loud.

“Magick Moste Evile” it was barely a whisper, her head hung down as she looked at her shoes, as if finding something immensely interesting on them. “Give it back”

“Yes, that book. I was surprised to find it in your room Hermione.” he said “what would Headmaster Dippet say when he finds out that the  _ Head Girl  _ is studying the Dark arts!” he asked her, please the he sounded scandalized. Her head snapped out at the mention of him telling the headmaster.

“Don’t you  _ dare”  _ she hissed, her body trembling. Tom was not sure i it was anger or fear that made her shake so. He imagined it was a bit of both. Hermione had worked so hard to be head girl, just as he had worked hard to be head boy. He had barely known here in the school until she became a prefect with him, and even then only in passing. He knew her name, she was always competing with him in classes. 

It was a completely different thing sharing a common room with her, being able to watch her as she studied, having brief conversations with her. He knew that he had found a like spirit. All the others, they were beneath him, they couldn't understand like he did. Hermione wasn't like everyone else. When he had found the book, sitting on her bedside, her door left open he had been thrilled. She was just like him. 

“Or what Granger? Will you curse me with one of the spells that you have learned? Dark Magic. _Banned_ Magic.” he drew out each word, letting them sink in “how would you explain that away, the fact that you used dark magic on an innocent young man?” he drawled.

Hermione snorted and he raised his eyebrows at her laughter, not expecting it “You are not  _ innocent  _ Riddle” she said “You might have the rest of the school fooled, but I know better. I live with you, I can feel the darkness in you, no matter how much you try to hide it. If you expose me, I’m taking you down with me” she growled.

It was a threat, it was a promise. It made his blood boil, but the anger her felt was overwhelmed with something else, something he had never felt before. He desired this witch, desired her intelligence, her daring, her darkness. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. 

Slowly he pulled out the book from his bag, handing it to her. He fingers touched his as she grasped the book and he could feel it there, the darkness that was lurking within. She had a smirk on her face, she thought she had won, but she hadn't. He had every intention of giving the book back. He wanted her to continue her studies. He wanted to watch it consume her. He would be there when she was ready, to groom her, to give her a goal.

Oh yes, he had plans for Hermione Jean Granger. He gave her a smile as she started to turn to leave “It seems Miss Granger, You are also not as Innocent as people seem to think. Now I know your  _ secret _ . Tell me, what will it cost you in the end?” he wondered aloud, letting the words sink in as he turned around, going back to his dungeons, leaving the bushy haired witch rooted in her spot, the words brushing against her senses. 

This wasn’t over, not by a long shot.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the however many Tomione AU I have rotting away in my brain. 
> 
> Dialogue Prompt: "Don't touch me"
> 
> You too can send me a prompt on tumblr. Username is Kyoki777

This had been going on for too long. She hated him, really and truly hated him. Ever since he had found the book in her room, had stolen it and made her reveal what it was, he had been on her like white on rice.

It was annoying.

It was dangerous.

She couldn't afford his attention. Yet, she had it in full force. 

Everyone seemed to notice, even his followers, and she was certain that they were confused as well.

It was well known that Hermione Granger was muggleborn.

She hadn't thought to hide it. She hadn't wanted to.

Even in this time, where being muggleborn was ever more dangerous with a budding dark lord and Grindelwald on the loose, she refused to be ashamed of who she was. 

Still, she had his attention, despite her blood status. 

“Granger” his voice rang through the corridor, echoing.

She heard him but she refused to stop. Letting his obsession grow was not going to help things. If she stayed away from him, as much as she could considering they shared a common room, then perhaps he would lose interest.

If it didn't work, then she would have to find a way to make herself unappealing to him. The possibility of her being smarter than his normal sycophants plus her use of dark magic, it made her useful. She would have to find a way to make herself unusable

That was another dangerous game. She knew what he was, he had admitted that they were the same. 

If she became unusable then she doubted she would remain alive.

Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that he had quickened his own pace, that he was right behind her until long warm fingers wrapped around her wrist, forcing her to stop.

“Granger--” He started but Hermione jerked her hand away from his grasp, her eyes narrowing at the fledgling dark lord.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” she growled the words, not caring that the man's dark eyes narrowed at her, the smile on his face disappearing.

“What?” he asked her. There was a dangerous edge to his voice. He didn't like to be told what to do, she knew that, but she stood her ground. Backing down from him now wouldn't do any good. 

“Don’t touch me” she repeated, a little more calmly” I had trauma in my past, I do not like being grabbed” she offered him the explanation.

“I see” 

She wondered if he really did see, she could feel him trying to poke inside her mind, to see what trauma she had endured, but she kept her walls up, thinking of the heaviest fog. 

“How can I help you Riddle?” she asked crossing her arms.

“I want to finish our discussion, after all, we have much to talk about” 

Hermione snorted “I don’t think we do” she replied noticing the way his lips tugged just slightly into a frown as she denied him what he wanted. Other then that small crack, his head boy façade was intact. He was still perfect Tom Riddle. 

It infuriated her.

Why couldn't anyone else see the monster that lurked below.

“We --” He started to say something but Hermione cut him off, holding up her hand to silence him.

There it was, a flicker of anger in his eyes, a brief flash of red. There was the monster.

She should be afraid but it was  _ exhilarating _ .

Just as quick as it had appeared, it was gone.

“No Tom, We don’t. I’ll enlighten you as to why” she said her arms still crossed as she stared him down “ I don’t trust you. You say we have things in common, but I see none. You are the perfect Head boy, the poster child of success. Wanted by everyone. I am a mere  _ mudblood  _ “ she spat the word, not seeing any change in his expression” and the lot you run with, are not subtle about their hatred of my ‘kind’” 

He said nothing. But she hadn’t expected him to. He merely stared her down.

“So no. We don’t have anything to talk about” she didn't wait for him to reply, didn't wait to see the anger on his face.

The first year potions class was letting out and it was her perfect opportunity. He wouldn't attack when someone could see. She smiled at him before she turned on her feet and walked in the same direction of the students.

She could feel his eyes on her as she turned the corner.

So much for getting rid of his interest. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I can't believe all the support I am getting for this drabble series. I want to thank each of you so much for your kind words and encouragement. I will keep doing updates as fast as I can. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

If she had thought she had Tom Riddle’s attention before, she was sorely mistaken.

Weeks had passed since she had refused to talk to him, since she had told him they had nothing to discuss. Everywhere she went she felt his eyes on her.

It was disconcerting, it was drawing attention.

She didn't want eyes on her, yet it seemed that was what she was getting.

Even her own housemates, as oblivious as lions could be sometimes, seemed to notice the king snakes fascination with her. 

It seemed that she was constantly being questioned on it, to the point that certain professors had overheard and made their opinions known.

The general consensus was that Tom Riddle had never shown any true interest in any girl before. Hermione was the first. 

Some seemed to be happy about the idea.

“The headgirl and headboy dating! How wonderful. “Slughorn would say whenever he had the occasion, often pairing the two of them in projects. 

Others were not so happy. Mainly Tom’s fangirls.

Hermione had lost count of how many times she had to protect herself from a jealous witch who decided to send a bat-bogey curse her way. 

She was sick of it all, sick of him , sick of the attention, sick of his fan club. She wanted it to end.

It was during the weekend, when some girl had managed to break past her wards and cursed all her clothes to unravel whenever she tried to touch them, that she had enough of it. 

After hours of fixing her garments, she knew she should have studied more household charms, she marched down to the common room, her eyes landing on the lone figure of one Tom Riddle.

She took a second to watch him. She could see what other girls liked about him. Sitting there, reading his book, seemingly engrossed in whatever it was, he looked perfect. He was what every little girl hoped their prince would be. Tall, dark, handsome, intelligent, and ambitious. Tom had the world laid before him because of the deadly combination of his genes and intelligence. 

Many people saw that, but they didn't see what she did. They couldn't see the monster that lurked beneath that angelic face.

“You should take a picture,” Tom said, his eyes not leaving the book in his hand “It will last longer”

Hermione snorted “Like I’d want a picture of you Riddle” she said crossing the room and sitting in a chair across from him.

The boy didn't bother to look up from his book, instead the silence spread between them, Hermione watching him and Tom reading.

Finally he closed his book, setting it against his crossed legs, before he looked at her. “Are you just going to stare at me all night Hrmione, or was there something you actually wanted?” he asked, placing an elbow on the couch arm, and resting his chin in his hand as he watched her.

“I want you to stop” she said

“Stop? Prey tell, what am I doing?” he asked

“All the attention you are giving me. Its causing rumors.”

“Let them talk, it’s not like it matters. The sheep can think what they want.” He replied “Do you not like my attention Hermione? Most girls would die for it, you seem to shrink away. Why?” he questioned.

“You’re ‘attention’ is causing your fangirls to target me. It's getting ridiculous and I want it to stop. “

“Perhaps if you stopped being so cute, you wouldn't have my attention,” Tom said smoothly, his lips turned up in a smirk. Hermione could tell that he was enjoying this, enjoying how her eyes glinted with anger

“What do you want from me Riddle” she finally snapped

She watched as he leaned forward slightly “It should be obvious by now Hermione.” he cooed at her, his eyes conveying humor “I want you.” he said.

“Now who is being cute” she sighed “Seriously, what will it take to get you to get the Riddle club to back off?” 

“I am being serious, you. I've been watching you Hermione, ever since I found that book. I admit, I never really noticed you before, you were just a fellow classmate, an intelligent one, keeping me on my toes at all times, but that's all you were. But then I saw you.” he murmured. His words were very charming, and she could understand how many girls could swoon at them. Even she was having a problem with not becoming seduced by his words. It was what every girl wanted to hear.

But they were just words. Empty words.

“You saw a book. You don’t know me Riddle, just as I don’t know you” she replied “You said a few weeks ago that you wanted to talk, to discuss things. I stand by what I said. We have nothing to talk about.”

He opened his mouth to say something but Hermione shook her head “ No, I’m not interested in hearing what you have to say” she insisted.

For a fraction of a second she saw his eyes flash red, obviously angry she had cut him off, that she was denying him again. 

She should have been afraid, but she was relieved. It just reinforced in her, the devil was there, hiding in plain sight. 

“You say you saw me, but I don’t think you truly do. You don’t know me, and I don’t know you. I don’t trust you. Your words, the smile you give me, all of it is fake. All of it is empty” she couldn't believe she had said the words aloud, but they escaped her lips in her frustration.” I’ll tell you what. You want to talk, then when you can show me your true self, we can talk. Until then, stop pretending to care. I’m sick of having to watch my back because of your fanclub” 

Hermione stood up abruptly, having said her peace, knowing that she had just challenged the devil to burn her. Fear twisted in her gut, but something else did as well. Anticipation. 

Somehow she knew he would accept her challenge. He would show her the wolf in sheep's clothing, and she would have her proof. She could bring him down. 

Hermione walked to her room, closing the door behind her, well aware that Tom’s eyes followed her all the way to the room. Only when she was safe behind the closed door did she allow herself to smile.

Soon she would have what she needed.

She just hoped she lived through it all. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th part to whispers in the dark Dialogue prompt series. This chapter has three different prompt all combined beautifully. 
> 
> "Go on, I want to hear you say it"  
> "I don't like violence, please dont make me do this"  
> "Be good for me now, i'd hate to see you cry again"
> 
> As always fill free to follow me on tumblr or send me prompts. Right now I am accepting dialogue prompts. Kyoki777

“ _ Crucio _ ”

The word seemed to echo within her head as every nerve ending in her body seemed to burst into flames, consuming her flesh. She had been kneeling at his feet, forced there by his Knights, but once the spell hit her there was no controlling her body.

Screaming echoed throughout the room of requirement, though Hermione was certain no one could hear her. Tom would have covered all his bases. He wouldn’t risk torturing her if he knew her screams would get him caught. No. He was much smarter than that.

She wasn’t sure how long he let the spell last, it could have been second or minutes, but it felt like an eternity. 

When it was over she lay there, panting, trying to catch her breath. Tom’s lackeys were in the room, watching her. She could feel their gazes, knew that several of them were glad she was here, suffering on the floor. 

She winced when she felt hands tangle in her curls, Jerking her upright. Her eyes were unfocused, the after affects of the spell blurring her vision. Or perhaps it was the tears that freely falling down her face. 

“Focus Hermione” His words were unemotional, cold even. She blinked a few times, trying to get him into focus. 

It took a few seconds but she was able to force herself to see him. His face was emotionless, just as his voice had been, but she supposed that was to be expected.

She had challenged him, challenged him to show her his true self.

He was merely delivering it.

It was a strange feeling, the relief at seeing past the sheep's mask. She rather stare at the wolf then know it was lurking.

“I want to hear you say it”

She frowned at him, her mind still blurred from the pain he had caused her “Say what?” she asked, voice raw from her screaming.

She could tell by the flash of anger in his eyes that she had asked him to repeat himself. She knew it was coming seconds before the spell hit her. Tom held her up by her hair, even as her muscles spasmed. She screamed again, but this time he forced her to look at him. 

His mouth was moving, even as he tortured her. He was telling her something, though she couldn’t hear him. She tried to force herself to focus on his words, but the pain was unbearable. Just as she wished she could die and end the agony that consumed her, it stopped. 

The Head boy was still holding her by her hair, her head bent upwards so she could see him. His eyes bore into her own, she whimpered softly as he released her hair, her body falling limply to the floor. She had no control over her muscles, though she already knew that.

This wasn’t her first time being tortured with the cruciatus curse. 

She doubted it would be the last.

“Go on Hermione, I want to hear you say it” She could hear the dangerous undertones in his voice, knew he would not be merciful if she didn’t do as she was told.

“I’m sorry” she gulped, trying to force her spasming muscles to let her kneel, or at the very least not be laying uselessly on the floor. She managed to prop herself up on her hands and knees, though she was shaking hard.

“ _ Hermione _ ” he wasn’t going to wait much longer for whatever he wanted her to say. She tried to focus on what he had said, his lips had been moving but what had he said?

She closed her eyes, picturing his face in her mind, trying to find the memory. She watched as his lips moved in her mind's eye, each word forming agonizingly slow.

**_Do. You. See. Me._ **

She wanted to cry from relief. She felt him raise his wand and she looked up, her eyes finding his.

“Yes, I do” she said the words even though it hurt to form them “I see now”

Slowly he lowered his wand, his head tilted in a manner of contemplation “And?” he asked “Do you stand by what you said that night?” he twirled is wand lazily between his fingers, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Yes.” 

He hadn’t been expecting that answer, he had been expecting her to apologize, maybe to beg for forgiveness. He furrowed his brow at her, silent, waiting for her to continue.

“I stand by what I said. I rather see the truth then a lie.” she croaked. 

He crouched down, tilting her chin up “Why”

It was a simple question, yet a dangerous one to answer. She cast her eyes to the Knights who were watching and listening. 

Tom caught her movements and he let her go. Turning to address his followers, the men he called friends.

She heard him addressing them, though she couldn’t focus on the words, it was taking all her energy not to crumble on the floor. He heard them leave, and knew that she and Tom were alone. 

He was in front of her now, his cool hands wrapping around her wrist and heaving her up into his arms, where he practically carried her to a couch the room provided for them. 

She had expected him to dump her there, to demand his answers now that they were alone. Instead he sat next to her, leaning her into him, his arms wrapping around her as if he were protecting her from the world.

It was strange being held by the man who had tortured her just minutes ago, but she had no strength to argue. He had made sure of it. 

After a few moments he broke the silence, repeating the question from before” Why?”

She leaned back in his arms, giving him a frown, “You want me to trust you with my secrets, you want to see the darkness that brews inside of me. Why is it strange that I want to see the same? To see past the mask?” she replied softly. She was so weak, and she hated it, but she had asked to be burned by the devil, he had merely complied “I much prefer this version of you,” she confided.

Tom was silent for a long moment before he sighed “ Despite what you seem to think, I don’t like violence.” he told her, his long fingers running through her curls.  “I need you to be good for me this time, I don’t want to see you cry again. To hear you scream” It was strange, but he sounded sincere. “Please don’t make me do this again angel.”

“I won’t.” she replied “I’m sorry.” She wasn’t though. She was glad. She had needed to see past his mask, to know for sure he really was the monster she thought he was.

“Good. You did so well, none of those idiots would have stayed as strong as you did. Been able to kneel let alone speak. I know you didn’t hear what I said, the pain is intense.” He continued stroking her hair, and she felt soothed, her energy depleting further. “Still you managed to do it, to answer me.”

She felt her eyes becoming heavy. She tried to fight it, the sleep that was trying to consume her, but she wasn’t strong enough. The last thing she heard before the world faded to black was his quiet whisper into her ear.

“I  _ knew _ you were special.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt :"You are here because I wanted you to be"
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy.

Of all the thing Hermione expected to happen tonight, this was not even on the list. It was supposed to be a simple day, she was going to spend her time studying, going to classes, doing her rounds and other duties demanded of her as Head Girl. Maybe she would have read another chapter in the most recent dark arts book she had gotten her hands on. What she was not expecting was to be ambushed in the middle of her rounds, attacked with a binding and silencing spell, blindfolded and dragged like garbage through the castle. 

Her mind was reeling, the panic licking the back of her skull, threatening to overwhelm her. She tried to remain calm, it was the only way she would get out of this mess. It felt like an eternity before they stopped, the disembodied voices whispering about something she couldn't quite hear. She tried to move, to do anything but the spell was stubborn. The voices stopped and they were back on their journey, until finally they stopped again. This time they placed her on a cold tile floor. She heard the sound of retreating feet, a door closing. Where was she? Where did they go?

She heard movement coming towards her, the gentle tapping of dress shoes. She could feel their presence as they knelt before her, their hands on her head, taking off the blindfold.

Hermione blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light, the sight of Tom Riddle's face coming into focus. Confusion filled her at seeing him, why was he doing this? She looked around, taking in their surroundings. She knew where they were instantly, though she tried to control her breathing.

“I told them to bring you to me, not to tie you up” Tom muttered as he looked her over, as if expecting to find her damaged. She glared at him, unable to state what was on her mind. He shook his head “Well at least you are unhurt. I’m going to unbind you and let you speak. Don’t scream” his voice was calm, almost in a detached sort of way, but Hermione could hear the underlying message. If she tried to run, tried to call for help, things would just get worse.

Though she wasn't sure how her situation could be more dire. She was tied up, thrown in the 2nd floors girl bathroom, with Tom Fucking Riddle. Surely it couldn't get worse? He was waiting for her response, one well groomed eyebrow raised at her slowness in answering. She nodded and felt relief when she could move. She stayed on the floor though, watching him carefully, deciding what to do. He seemed to be fine watching her as well, as if curious to see what exactly she would do.

Finally she opened her mouth “ Tom, what is the meaning of this?” she asked, trying to sound more indignant then she was frightened “Why was I ambushed during my rounds, and what in Merlin’s name are we doing in the girls bathroom?” she asked him.

“You are here because I wanted you to be” It was simple, his explanation, and he seemed to want to leave it at that. She knew it was a power play, the message was quite clear. He would get what he wanted, when he wanted it, by any means necessary. 

“You wanted me, here, in the middle of the night, in a girls bathroom, for no other reason then “I wanted you here?” she asked, slowly getting up. 

She could see the flash of irritation at her questions, even after all these months, it seemed that that the fact she didn't completely bend to his will irked him. Yet, he still seemed drawn to her. It was strange to think upon, knowing what she knew about the Head Boy. The irritation she saw was gone now, completely covered by a polite smile, the golden boy mask firmly back in place. She hated that mask, it was so easy to think he was human, that their wasn't a monster lurking beneath the surface. He was 18, already he had 2 horcruxes under his belt. 

“You are right of course, I had more reason to bring you here then to just show you that I could” he replied getting up from his crouching position. He straightened his clothes before he continued “I have brought you here to share a part of my world with you. What you said the other day, about not knowing each other, about secrets. You are right. I want you by my side Hermione, and if sharing a secret with you brings you closer to me, then it is a sacrifice I am willing to make.” She frowned at him, her brain piecing together the pieces of why they were here, what He could possibly be talking about. “But first, in order to share this with you, you must enter into an unbreakable vow.” He said “What I am telling you tonight, what I am showing you, will never be told to anyone else.” 

Slowly Hermione nodded, knowing she had little to no choice in the matter. What could she do? Tell him no? She doubted that would turn our very well. Tom nodded in return, and Hermione caught more movement, from the shadow of the bathroom. She frowned as she watched Abraxas step forward, gesturing for them to intertwine their hands. She did as she was bid, swearing on her life that she would never speak a word of what he told or showed her in the bathroom. Seeming to be appeased Tom dismissed Abraxas, leaving them completely alone.

They watched each other for a few minutes before Tom finally moved, headed towards the sinks, to one in particular. Hermione watched silently, trying to control the emotion on her face as he whispered to the snake in parseltongue, telling it to open. She watched open mouthed as it opened, the pipe big enough for two people, or a very large snake. Hermione took a deep breath before stepping forward “you speak Parseltongue?” she asked, her eyes on the pipe, she didn't see him nod confirmation but she knew it to be true “Like Slytherin himself” she commented her eyes not leaving the pipes “You are the real Heir of Slytherin I take it?” she finally asked, turning to look at him. He seemed pleased that she had pieced the information together.

“I am” he confirmed

Hermione again looked back at the tunnel “Then I take it Slytherins Monster is down there..” he nodded. She took another breath, trying to calm her nerves. Was she going to die tonight? She felt him place a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look back at him.

“It’s time” he said before he helped her into the pipe, and they both slid down into the darkness of the chamber of secrets.

The only thing going through Hermione’s mind as they descended was that she was wrong, things had gotten a lot worse then she had feared.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I have the Majority of these chapters completed so I will update as soon as I can, probably every few days or so. Hope you enjoy

The whole way down terror rose inside her. She knew where she was headed, what monster slithered in the chamber. It seemed like an eternity before they landed. Tom landed gracefully on his feet, while she landed on her arse. The head boy looked down at her, a smirk on his face “You’ll get used to the landing” he promised as he extended his hand to help her up. She hesitated at his words, letting them sink in before she took his offered hand, wiping the grime from her robes.

“I’ll get used to it?” she asked curiously “You mean you aren’t taking me down here to kill me?” 

Tom chucked, the sound reverberating off the walls as he took her hand, leading her to an ornate door, seven snakes decorating it, acting as locks. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she was here last, Ron beside her, repeating the words to open the door over and over in parseltongue until he finally got it right. It had been different then, her very life was not at risk, for the basilisk was dead.

“No Hermione, if I wanted you dead, there are other ways of doing so. Easier ways. I would not have had you make an unbreakable vow for starters” he replied ,”I’ve brought you here so that you can see one of my secrets, so you know who I am, just as I know who you are”

Well that was good at least, his words seemed to calm her, though doubt still lurked in her mind. She knew the monster that lurked down here. With a deep breath she stepped toward the door, reaching out and touching the ornate snakes, half expecting them to come alive and bite her. They did not.

“The monster you keep down here, what is it?” she asked

“You tell me Granger” Tom said amused, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the witch admire the door. Whatever doubt he had felt at showing her this part of him, was trickling away slowly. “You know what happened, you were here. You tell me what lurks in my chambers”

The witch shot him a look, wondering if he knew just how lewd his comment sounded. Looking at his face, she knew he had said that phrase on purpose. Boys, budding dark lord or not, always seemed to like to make penis jokes. She rolled her eyes at him before she turned back to the snakes on the door.

“The attacked students were all muggleborn” she murmured, remembering the attacks in her own time. “They were petrified, but one was killed.” she bite her bottom lip as she examined the snake, well aware of dark eyes on her back, watching her every move “As an heir of Slytherin, I would say it would be a creature only a parseltongue could control, so definitely some sort of snake.” 

“Yes, But what is it Hermione?” he was closer to her, she hadn't realized he had come up behind her, not until her purred the words in her ear, daring her to make a guess. "Even Dolohov could have said it was a snake. That is not an answer befitting someone of your intelligence” he mocked “Or perhaps you aren't as clever as I thought?” 

She clenched her fists at his mocking of her intelligence, turning around to face him. She glared up at him, fire in her eyes” That wasn't my final answer Riddle. I’m thinking aloud.” Even as she glared at him she noticed the amused spark in his eyes. He had been bating her and she had fallen for it. He knew which buttons to push. He was learning too much about her too quickly. “I remember overhearing that all the roosters were killed” she murmured softly, watching as his gaze intensified at her answer “So a snake, whose gaze can petrify or kill, that is susceptible to roosters…” She looked into his dark eyes, “It’s a Basilisk” she finally replied.

Whatever reaction she was expecting, it wasn't the genuine smile that graced Toms face. It was both a beautiful and terrible thing to see, to see such joy at her knowing what he had done, how he had done it.

“Good girl” he purred as he stepped closer, invading her personal space. She held her breath as he reached out, his fingers gripping one of her curls, wrapping it around his finger. “I knew that you would be able to figure it out” He praised.

She stayed still as he tucked the strand he was playing with behind her ear “You surprise me every time, at every turn. You are as intelligent as I am, as Cunning and clever, you have an interest in the dark arts, and a thirst for knowledge” 

“Knowledge is power.” 

“Yes, it is, and you crave power don't you Hermione?” he asked, his voice like silk “You are just like me, in almost every way. It is as if you were made for me” long fingers snaked into her hair, tugging her head back firmly but with a gentleness she didn't expect from him “ I can give you that power, together you and I can take it. We will be unstoppable you and I.” his words were enticing and she could feel his magic in the air, his excitement evident. It licked at her skin, setting her nerves ablaze, seducing her in ways she had never experienced. “All you have to do is say you want it Hermione.”

She licked her lips as she met his intense gaze, his power was so enticing. She knew what he was offering, knew that siding with him would change the outcome of the war. Slowly she nodded.

“Say it Hermione”

She gazed up at him, licking her lips before she finally opened her mouth to answer him “Yes, I want it. I want to change the world”

The words weren't out of her mouth before his lips were over hers, the fierceness and possessiveness of it taking her breath away. 

She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck, letting his magic wrap around her. 

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think how different this kiss was from the one she had shared with ron all those years ago in this very spot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to those who reviewed and submitted Kudos. I truly appreciate it. Here is the latest Chapter of Whispers in the Dark.   
> Prompt for this chapter was : "You'll be safe as long as you are with me"
> 
> Feel free to submit any prompts you might like written to me on my tumblr at Kyoki777. Not limited to Tomione.

Slowly the two of them parted from the kiss, Hermione staring breathlessly at Tom, who looked as if the world itself had just offered it to him. In a way, she supposed, it had. In her timeline, he had been alone, had created his horcruxes alone, had gained power alone. Of course, he had those who followed him, but noone that he considered to be an ally, an equal. It took him 30 years to do it alone, how long would it take with her by his side?

Tom smirked at her silence, the air around them still tense with their combined magic, “I never took you for one to swoon Granger” he said casually as he stepped closer to the door, intent on opening it.

“I’m not swooning Riddle” she shot back, turning back towards the door. She reached out and touched his arm “wait” she murmured.

Tom looked back at her, his eyes on her hand and then to her face “Yes? If you are trying to snog some more, there is time for that later. I did not bring you down here to have my way with you” he informed her.

Hermione snorted “Hold your horses there Tiger” she gestured to the door “There is a basilisk behind that door, the same one that attacked muggle born students two years ago, correct?” she asked though she knew the answer.

Tom rolled his eyes “Obviously Hermione, I’m beginning to wonder about your intelligence with these insipid questions” 

“Tom, my point is, you want me, a muggle born witch, to go into a chamber that houses a giant snake, that you literally used to attack people like myself.” she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose “The second I walk in there, it will kill me”

Hermione could see the realization hitting Tom, the reason she was asking such obvious questions. He smirked at her “ Afraid for your safety?” he mocked “ I can control him, you need not worry about that.” He took her hand, pulling her forward as he told the door to open in parseltongue. 

Hermione watched in silence as the snakes moved, opening as they were commanded, the door swinging open silently. Tom stepped inside the chamber, holding out his hand to her, “You’ll be safe, as long as you stay with me Hermione” he promised her.

Hermione reached out and grasped his hand, letting him help her over the threshold and into the chamber. 

She could only hope that he would keep his promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> I bet you guys thought I forgot about this lovely piece!  
> No worries, I didn't.  
> I have been writing a lot, like 4-5 prompts a day on Tumblr, so if you are thirsty for some tomione then go check out my tumblr page : Kyoki777.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The chamber of secrets wasn’t as damp as it was in her time, it seemed brighter almost, but she supposed that was because of the fact it hadn’t been abandoned for 50 years.

It probably also helped that their wasn’t a dead basilisk corpse laying in the center of the room where harry had killed it during his second year.

She stood next to Tom as he called out in parsaltongue. She inched just slightly closer to him, as if he would protect her. She missed the smirk that fell on his lips. After all, she had done just as he had wanted. To him, it was a sign of her trusting him.

She heard the creature coming closer, and she closed her eyes instinctively. Tom chuckled as he turned to see her eyes were shut tightly. He hissed something in parseltongue and the snake hissed back, then settled down.

“Open your eyes Hermione” he whispered into her ear “don’t worry, he had been instructed to keep his eyes closed” she wasn’t sure she trusted him on that one, but she forced herself to open her eyes, seeing what he said was true. The basilisk lay on the stone floor, his eyes closed.

She took in a deep breath, unable to help the awe in her voice. She had never seen one alive. Even as terrible as the things it had done was, it was still a magnificent sight “He’s amazing. Beautiful” she whispered, hearing Tom whispering something to the snake.

He must have told him her words for he seemed prouder some how, lifting his head off the floor just slightly, his head turned towards her though he kept his eyes shut. He hissed something back at tom who smirked.

“what did he say?”

Tom took her hand “He said my mate was very polite.” He replied, pulling her closer to the basilisk.

She was going to protest, tell him that she wasn’t his mate, but the words died on her lips as he presented her hand to the basilisk, the monster smelling her skin, even as tom spoke to it. The basilisk did not respond, instead it pressed its snout into her outstretched hand.

She took in a deep breath, astounded, as she felt his smooth scales. “Truly beautiful” she whispered softly.  She took a step back, looking at Riddle “what did you just tell him?”

“That you were my lady, under my protection and allowed to come and go as you please. He has your scent so he will know it is you if you come in alone. He will never harm you.”

She looked at him “why?”

“Because Hermione, as of right now, today, you are mine. Like it or not. You have agreed to be by my side. That means you get rights, rights no one else has. My ancestor had many books here..” he guided her towards a entry way, into what looked to be a library “Dark magic, magic that seemed to be lost to all. I’m sharing it with you.”

“For what price?” she asked, knowing there was something. Something he wanted from her in return.

“You have to tell me a secret, one that no one but me will ever know.” He replied.

Hermione searched his eyes, knowing exactly what secret she could share with him, it would make her invaluable to him. “Alright, but you have to make an unbreakable vow, just as I had to” she stated. His eyes darkened but she shrugged “fair is fair Tom.”

He reluctantly nodded, and she could tell by the twitch of his jaw that he was not happy. “We’ll have Dolohov—”

Hermione snorted “Dolohov couldn’t cast a lasting unbreakable vow to save his life. No. We both know the choice is Abraxas.” Again his eyes flashed red, angry at her for understanding his plans, but it only took a second for him to cool down, the beast inside suddenly amused.

“You truly surprise me”

Hermione smirked “I’m certain there will be many more surprises in the future. So tell me. We slid down a pipe, now how do we get out?” she asked. In her time she and Ron had to crawl up the pipe. It was a long process.

Tom smirked “Easy, we fly”

Hermione paled as he took her hand, her heart hammering in her chest “Tom, I don’t like to fly” she whispered “I’m afraid of heights”

Tom stopped infront of the opening, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Oh, I know, I remember.” He took wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. She was confused at first until he kissed her. It was a fiery kiss, his magic embracing them both like a cloak of darkness, hers responding to him, feeding into him. She was so overwhelmed by the feeling that she had not noticed they had flown up the pipe, not until their feet landed on the floor.

Hermione parted from him, “well, if only that worked when flying a broomstick” she muttered making tom chuckle.

“You wouldn’t be able to see where you are going” he pointed out as the secret entrance closed behind them.

Once it was closed and they were properly cleaned up he called Abraxas back, telling him he needed to perform another unbreakable vow.

The blond looked between the two but said nothing, assuming it was his lord who wanted to make the bond.

Hermione did not miss the surprise on his face when she spoke “Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle Swear on your life and magic that what I tell you this night and any other times regarding to my secret will never be spoken of to any person, thing, or creature?” she asked choosing her words wisely. She had to make this as binding as possible. “Do you swear to never use the information I give you against me, in any way shape or form that may cause me harm or discomfort?” again he agreed. She smiled. “Do you swear that you will not force any of the information from me in anyway, be it legilimency, torture, or potions. That any information given to you must be of my own free will, while under no outside influences” He didn’t like that one for he paused, gritting his teeth.

Finally he choked out the word “I do”

Abraxas took this as his cue, saying the words to reinforce the bond before he was sent away.

“You were very specific about your wording, very restrictive. How important could your secret be that you had to choose your phrasing so carefully?” he asked.

Hermione smile softly “There are so many secrets I have, but this one I will share with you for now. That was not my first time in the chamber of secrets, though it was the first time I had seen him” she thought back to the basilisk “alive anyways” she had his attention, for he was looking at him hungrily “My secret Lord Voldemort” she saw again those eyes flash “Is that I am from the future, and I know your fate.”


End file.
